


Love Island: As Told By Clarice

by ThoracicOrchid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assumptions, Birdwatching, Don't Judge, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoracicOrchid/pseuds/ThoracicOrchid
Summary: Season 1 Villa fic told by the real MC.Secrets revealed. Be ready.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	Love Island: As Told By Clarice

**Author's Note:**

> This was not an easy decision but someone had to be a hero.
> 
> That person said no, so here I am. 🐦

𝘊𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵....

Tweet tweet tweet tweet MF Tweet! Bitches got crisps


End file.
